Pour La Gloire !
by Barisback
Summary: En des temps reculés, sur les terres d'Akylion, un dragon maléfique apparut, semant terreur et chaos sur son passage. Bien heureusement, un mystérieux héros, envoyé des dieux, terrassa la bête et sauva la civilisation Akyls de la destruction. Mais Aujourd'hui, un mal bien plus grand menace le monde. Un héros viendra-t-il sauver Akylion, ou bien le royaume est-il condamné ?
1. Chap 1 - Né sous une bonne étoile

_Coucou mes Lapins ! Aujourd'hui on attaque avec du beau, du nouveau, du frais..._

 _Une fic sur le fandom Web-Show (naaaaan, tu crois ?) dans un univers assez épique (genre si vous avez joué aux The Elder Scrolls 4 et 5 ça devrait vous plaire)._

 _Replaçons tout de suite le contexte, l'histoire prend place dans un lieu imaginaire entremêlant diverses cultures._

 _Aller, on arrête de parler et on se jette à l'eau !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Né sous une bonne étoile (?)**

En des temps reculés, vivaient les Akyls, ancêtres et fondateurs du royaume d'Akylion. Les Akyls était un peuple prospère et avancé technologiquement. Ils connaissaient les rudiments de la magie et des éléments, maîtrisaient les techniques avancées d'architecture et cohabitaient avec les dragons, détenteurs de la force et du savoir universel.  
Mais un jour, un dragon pourpre apparut, déchirant le ciel de mille éclairs, terrassant tout sur son passage. Les Akyls étaient désespérés, priant jour et nuit pour que le mal cesse.

Un jour, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, un héros arriva, tout de blanc vêtu. Il brandit son épée et terrassa la bête.  
Près de mille ans après la disparition du héros, on le célèbre encore au cours du solstice d'hiver, en souvenir du règne de la Terreur.

Mais aujourd'hui, le mal menace à nouveau de frapper, mais à échelle plus grande. Qui pourra bien sauver les Akyliens, maintenant que le Héros n'est plus ?

Tout le palais s'agitait. Seul le Roi et maître des lieux; Fujix, restait calme et impassible. Il marchait normalement, droit et fier, parcourant les couloirs de sa vaste demeure.  
Le Roi Fujix, - Fujix Guru de son nom complet - était un bon roi. D'un naturel généreux et altruiste, il gouvernait son royaume d'une main de fer, mais juste.  
Il avait toujours su comment réagir, quelque soit la situation. C'est ainsi qu'il géra les épidémies de peste, les disettes et conflits avec Deepurle et Dimborgir, les deux grands royaumes les plus proches des terres d'Akylion.

Il tourna à sa droite et marcha dans le long couloir au murs blanc et au sol tapissés d'un doux velours rouge. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon au bout du couloir et poussa la lourde porte en fer de l'observatoire.

Quatres hommes se tenaient debout dans la pièce. L'un d'eux, Bruce d'Ypanser*, s'affairait à regarder les astres dans une lunette astronomique. À côté de lui, Leo Durti Bayoloji* discutait avec le Docteur Nözmann, tandis que Doc. Sève Hen griffonait quelques calculs complexes sur un morceau de papier brun.  
Une atmosphère tendue regnait dans la pièce malgré le calme apparant. Le roi Fujix se racla la gorge, afin d'attirer l'attention des quatres scientifiques qui bataillaient bec et ongle pour parvenir à atteindre leur objectif.

" - Oh, Votre Majesté. Nous ne vous avions pas entendu entrer, déclara Leo, sortant de sa conversation avec le Dr. Nözmann  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici en cette heure avancée de la nuit roi Fujix ? Demanda ce dernier  
\- Je viens simplement constater l'avancée de vos travaux."

Bruce se redressa et regarda son roi. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à ses collèges, qui lui répondirent par un hochement de tête collectif, sur quoi il prit la parole :

" - La vérité est, Sire, que nous avons découvert la date précise. Je suis actuellement en train de rechercher un signe de Keeg ou de son messager afin de trouver la position du futur nouveau né.  
\- Fort bien. Dans ce cas je vais me retirer afin de vous laisser travailler en paix. Bon Courage.  
\- Merci, Seigneur." dirent-ils tous en coeur avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

Une fois le roi Fujix parti, les quatres hommes sciences reprirent leurs occupations.  
Sans quitter des yeux sa lunette, Bruce prit la parole, d'un ton froid :

" - Quand lui dirons-nous ?  
\- Jamais, répondit Nözmann, aussi sec, jamais il ne doit savoir.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Si jamais le roi Fujix venait à apprendre que ce n'était pas le réel élu, les conséquences sur l'avenir d'Akylion; non, sur tout Triviel seraient terribles. Il ne doit surtout pas savoir." répondit Sève Hen, regardant Bruce dans les yeux.

Les deux savant se défièrent du regard avant que l'homme d'Ypanser n'abandonne.

Retournant à ses observations, le savant vit quelque chose dans le ciel. Une trainée de lumière blanche partait de la constellation d'Yrule vers celle d'Ycars, avant de partir en direction du mont Aris - certainement afin de rejoindre Metica.  
Le signe.  
Voilà le signe qu'ils attendaient.

" - L'enfant va naître à Metica.  
\- La ville des renégats ? Mais pourquoi ? Intervint Leo  
\- Dois-je réellement te rappeler la prophétie ?" Lui retorqua Nözmann

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la petite salle. Le ton grave du scientifique résonnait dans la pièce.  
Éxcédé par ses collègues, Sève Hen se leva, déclarant qu'il allait prévenir le roi de la venue de l'enfant.  
Leo, ne souhaitant pas rester une minute de plus dans cette ambiance plus tendue que la relation entre Akyls et Borgs**, suivit son ami.

Le premier marchait rapidement, tandis que le second courait derrière lui pour arriver à sa hauteur.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la salle du trône. Leo et son accolyte pénetrèrent dans la salle, puis virent s'ageunouiller devant leur souverain.

" - Votre majesté, nous savons où va naître l'enfant. Commença humblement l'homme de Bayoloji  
\- Il va naître à Metica. Poursuivit son accolyte  
\- fort bien. Mes gardes et moi-même allons commencer les préparatifs : la route vers Metica est longue. Bénit soit Frop de vous avoir donné le fruit de la connaissance à votre naissance !  
\- Bénissez plutôt Keeg de sa clémence !"

Les deux hommes de sciences prirent congés, tandis que le roi commençait à rassembler ses troupes.  
C'était un long voyage qui l'attendait là.

" - Dis Bruce... Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de mentir au Roi ?  
\- "Qui vivra verra" Nözmann...  
\- J'ai un prénom tu sais...  
\- Et moi pas de nom de famille. On échange ?"

Le ton ironique de son collègue le fit sourire.

Il avait raison après tout...  
Qui vivra verra...

 _Merci et gros bisous à Vix Maya (Vix pour les intimes), ma correctrice. Coeur sur toi mon petit pouple_

 _* Bayoloji et Ypanser sont deux villes du royaume de Orphand, terres orientales au sud d'Akylion_

 _** Peuple descendant des Akyls, habitants de l'actuel royaume de Dimborgir_

 _Si vous êtes perdus au niveau du panthéon, de la mythologie ou des royaume, sachez que :_  
 _1) le Panthéon des Akyls sera développé plus tard dans l'histoire_  
 _2) Idem pour la mythologie_  
 _3) L'histoire ne dépassera pas les frontières d'Alylions (Akylion étant le plus vaste royaume de Triviel)._

 _ **AH OUI ET AU FAIT !**_

 _Comme il y a BEAUCOUP d'allusion à des groupes de métal et que j'ai vraiment envie de m'éclater sur cette histoire (preuvre : j'ai une correctrice, je me suis relus 3 fois et mon panthéon est plus gros que la bite de Daku ); j'aimerais lancer un concours._

 _A la fin de la fic, si vous trouvez TOUTES les allusions à des groupes/chansons de métal, vous gagnez une carte faite main du royaume d'Akylion._

 _Je déconne pas._

 _Mais bon, cette fic est longue, vous avez le temps ^-^_

 _Brefouilles._

 _VOUS_

 _N'OSEREZ_

 _PAS !_

 _une review_

 _si ?_

 _ah ok._


	2. Chap 2 - les ennuis commençent

_Coucou bandes de poulpes avariés ! (le prend pas pour toi Vix )_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est la chapitre 2 qui sort !_

 _J'aimerais remercier de tout coeur le peu de personnes qui lisent cette fic. Je sais qu'elle peut paraître un peu chiante à comprendre et que l'univers est très complexe, (et ce n'est pas Vix qui dira le contraire) mais vous vous y ferrez au fur et à mesure ^-^_

 _Comme pour les derniers chapitres de Bande de Connards ! (pour ceux qui lisent), j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon non-respect total des deads-lines. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis pas au mieux de ma forme en ce moment, et je n'ai donc pas tout le temps la motivation pour écrire, j'ai dû me forcer un peu la main, mais je me suis quand même bien marrée. Bon maintenant vous voulez que je vous dégoute un peu ? Le chapitre était quasiment fini près de 2 mois avant sa sortie. Il était presque prêt, seulement j'ai eu quelques petits contretemps, j'ai oublié que j'avais commencé à l'écrire, et voilà. Ah oui, et, l'histoire sera LONGUE. TRES LONGUE. Elle est divisée en deux parties; la première c'est sûr qu'elle sera publiée, la seconde j'hésite un peu, et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai pas finis le plan, mêm si je sais comment ça va finir ^^'_

 _Brefons, On y go !_

 **Chapitre 2 - Les ennuis commençent**

" Mathieu ! Lève-toi fainéant ! On a besoin de toi au port !"

Le susnommé bougea dans ses draps, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Un rayon de soleil lui chatouillait timidement la joue. Il aurait bien aimé dormir un peu plus, mais son oncle l'appelait, il dû donc se résigner à se lever.  
Il se tira des draps avec difficulté et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il se frotta doucement les yeux, et s'étira quelque peu avant de bailler.  
Il avait beau se coucher à la tombée de la nuit, il était toujours fatigué.  
Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et poussa doucement les petits panneaux de bois, prennant un grand bol d'air frais.  
Il se rinça le visage avec un peu d'eau, puis enfila ses vêtements. Le jeune garçon n'était pas frilleux pour deux sous, bien que l'ont fusse en Givrent; aussi n'avait-il aucun problème à sortir uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile de jute et d'un petit haut vert en lin.

Il descendit les escaliers de la petite maison où il vivait, saluant au passage sa mère qui s'affairait à recoudre des vêtements usés par le temps.  
Sa mère était une femme admirable, d'un naturel délicat. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs, tirant sur le blond, et de grands yeux bleus magnifique dont avait hérité son fils.  
Elle fut mariée au temps jadis, mais la malheureuse avait perdu son conjoint en mer.  
Des banalités pour des pêcheurs, en somme.

L'enfant enfila ses souliers de cuir de porc, prit un petit baluchon sur son épaule et sorti de la petite maison.  
Le froid de Givrent mordait sa peau, et une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait le petit village d'Avenold.

La petite bourgade en bord de mer s'agitait ce matin. Les gens fourmillaient de toute part, portant tous de lourdes charges sur leur dos ou dans leur bras.  
Le jeune Mathieu prit la direction du quai, pressant le pas, ne voulant surtout pas agacer son oncle d'avantage qu'il en avait l'air.  
Il leva le nez en l'air. Le ciel s'était peu à peu obscurçit, et quelques flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber. L'un deux se posa doucement sur le nez du garçon. Son expression s'adoucit.  
Même si le climat au bord de l'Océan Agient, - ou l'endroit le plus hostile possible selon lui - était assez capricieux, il l'aimait beaucoup. Et ce, surtout quand il se mettait à neiger.

La neige évoquait beaucoup de choses chez le petit brun. L'odeur de la soupe de légumes chaudes, les bras chaleureux de sa mère, la main réconfortante de son père lui caressant la tête, les jeux dans la neige avec les autres enfants, la joie, les éclats de rire...  
Puis son oncle, annoncant à sa mère la mort de son mari.  
Enfin, mort, pas réellement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était perdu en mer et qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement jamais.  
Il avait peu de souvenirs de son paternel. Au final, que savait-il de lui ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était ses grands yeux bruns comme la bière de rate de Balverine*, pétillants comme le cidre vert-olé, sa carrure forte lui donnant des airs de dur alors qu'il était en réalité un homme sensible et adorable, et bien entendu, ses cheveux aux couleurs des marrons chauds que l'ont fait griller les soirs de Frêleuille.

Il fut bien vite sorti de ses rêvasseries lorsque son corps frêle percuta celui de son oncle.

" Enfin te voilà Mathieu ! J'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais !"

Il frictionna affectueusement ses cheveux.

" Aller viens, tu vas m'aider à réparer les filets."

Ils prirent tout deux la direction d'un viel hangar à bateaux. Quelques chaloupes et barques traînaient au fond, mais tout les grands navires pour la pêches était sortis. Le plus âgé attrapa les filets perchés au dessus de leurs têtes - notons qu'il dû user d'une échelle pour y parvenir - et les déposa sur le sol.  
Ils devaient refaire les mailles du filet en nouant de la corde en chanvre. C'était un travail long et loborieux, qui rendait les mains câleuses, mais très gratifiant, puisque c'était avec ces filets que l'on rapportait la majeure partie de la nourriture du village.  
Bien sûr, Avenold était aussi bordé de bois et de plaine, donc on pouvait aussi pratiquer la chasse, l'élevage et la culture des terres, mais la pêche restait tout de même l'activité principale de ce charmant village.

Après plusieurs heures à avoir les mains dans la corde, les deux matelots finirent leur ouvrage. Parfait. Le soleil commençait à se faire moins timide et le bateau semblait prêt à naviguer, aussi allaient-ils lever l'ancre.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'au quai, portant les filets sur leurs dos. Le plus grand attrapa les filets remis à neuf et embarqua à bord de son navire. Son neveu lui fit un signe de la main quand il vit l'embarquation lever l'ancre, signe de main qui lui fut gentiment rendu, avant que le bateau ne s'éloigne des côtes.  
Le jeune garçon resta seul sur le quai quelques instants, avant d'aller chercher de quoi s'occuper ailleurs. Il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire pendant un petit moment, alors pourquoi ne pas aller se balader un peu ?  
Il connaissait quelques coins agréables où il aimait flâner et jouer en solitaire.

Il sortit du village, empruntant quelques chemins escarpés. Il traversa un petit bois calme et tranquille dans lequel seuls les animaux osent fouler ces terres isolées.

Il marcha ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant d'atteindre une petite falaise à l'écart face à l'océan. Il s'assit au bord de la corniche et leva le nez au ciel, balançant doucement ses pieds dans le vide.

Les nuages matinaux s'étaient complétement dissipés aussi le soleil l'aveuglait quelque peu. Il mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour continuer à regarder le ciel sans risquer de se brûler la rétine, lorsqu'une ombre passa au dessus de lui. Grossièrement, cela semblait être un oiseau, mais en y regardant plus attentivement, il s'agissait plutôt d'un... Dragon ? UN DRAGON !

Mathieu fit un bond de deux quatres bottes** en arrière, se relevant. Un dragon ? Ici ! Impossible ! Les dragons ne venaient plus sur terre depuis plus de mille ans, lorsque le grand Dragon noir a scellé le ciel pour être la seule créature à dominer les Hommes !  
Non, il avait rêvé, c'était certains.

Il épousseta sa chemise pleine de terre, lorsqu'il sentit une ombre;moins grande cette fois-ci, peser au dessus de lui. Prit de sueurs froides, il n'osait se retourner, lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son épaule...

" Excusez-moi jeune homme..."

Mathieu se retourna assez lentement, bien qu'un peu rassuré, et fixa son interlocuteur, intrigué.

" - O-oui monsieur ?  
\- C'est bien par ici que se trouve Avenold ?  
\- O-oui ! Il vous suffit de passer par le petit bois par ici pour rejoindre le village.  
\- Bien... Et, tu es bien Mathieu, fils de Bearald et Mahra Sommet ?"

Diantre, mais qui était cet homme ! Que lui voulait-il ? Comment connaissait-il son identité ? Autant de questions se bousculant dans la tête du jeune garçon. Que devait-il répondre ? Devait-il seulement répondre ? Devait-il s'enfuir ?

" O-o-oui c'est bien moi..." Parvint-il enfin à bégayer.

L'inconnu lui tendit sa main.

" - Enchanté, je m'appelle Antoine Daniel ! Mais pas de formalités je te prie, appelle moi juste Antoine.  
\- E-enchanté Monsi- Antoine ! Articula difficilement l'enfant, saisissant sa main  
\- Dis-moi Mathieu, crois-tu aux légendes ? Il le prit par les épaules, l'emmenant vers la corniche  
\- Plus ou moins...  
\- Et crois-tu aux dragons ? "

Il réfléchit un instant, songeant à ce qu'il lui semblait avoir vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il dévisagea Antoine, le détaillant de tout son long.

C'était un homme d'un âge assez avancé à la vue de la pierre violacée qu'il portait sur le front **(3)** mais il gardait tout de même les traits fins d'un homme de moins de 30 ans. Ses cheveux bruns partant dans tout les sens lui donnait un air fou, et ses yeux châtaignes pétillants d'un éclat de vie lui donnait la fougue d'un jeune garçon, malgré ses traits calme et sa voix posée. Son nez était surmonté d'une petite paire de lunettes argentées, et une légère barbe mal rasée ornait son visage, le tout lui donnant un air calme mais jovial.  
Il portait un longue robe de toile blanche brillant d'un éclat cristalin, peut être trop blanc pour être réel, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, ne laissant dépasser que le bout de ses chaussures grises tirant vers le noir.

" - O-oui... Enfin... Je n'en ai jamais vu...  
\- Ha ha, parfait ! Dis-moi Mathieu... N'as-tu jamais rêvé de voir le monde ?  
\- Le... Monde ?  
\- Oui ! Découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière l'horizon ! Voguer sur les mers ! Il se fit d'un coup plus sérieux; Terrasser un Dragon pour sauver Triviel.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Mathieu... C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu es l'élu.  
\- Quoi ? Q-que dites-  
\- Tu.  
\- Oui pardon. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Tu es l'élu.  
\- Ça j'avais compris, mais, l'élu de quoi ?  
\- L'élu. Mathieu arqua un sourcil. En gros ton rôle c'est de partir de chez toi pour réunir des artefacts sacrés, afin de devenir plus puissant et de corriger le fondement d'un reptile volant qui crache du feu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un Dragon quoi !  
\- Ah d'accord.  
\- Bon, maintenant va voir ta mère et dis-lui que tu viens avec moi !  
\- M-mais, je ne peux pas la laisser seule ! Et puis... Je l'aime bien moi ma Maman...  
\- Hey... T'en fais pas, elle sait se débrouiller seule  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Aller, va ! Je t'attendrais à la sortie du village quand tu sera prêt. Il commença à s'éloigner; prends ton temps ! "

Le jeune garçon resta plusieurs jour chez lui - trois pour être précis. Il avait rassemblé ses affaires, son courage et quelques vivres avant de se rendre à la sortie d'Avenold.  
Étrangemment, sa mère n'avait pas émis d'opposition à son annonce du départ. Elle lui avait tendu un souvenir plein de tendresse, avant d'embrasser son front et de lui demander d'être prudent. Il était jeune après tout, et ça lui ferait grand bien d'explorer le monde. C'est ce que son père aurait voulu, avait-elle songé.  
Le jeune garçon s'approcha de l'arche de bois sculpté. Il se retourna, s'accordant une dernière vue d'ensemble sur son village natal.  
Avenold était assez petit en fin de compte. Le village ne comptait que quelques maisons; dont une seule réellement grande, une église et un hangar. Il se reconcentra sur son objectif : trouver le vieux. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur l'arche, y découvrant Antoine, tranquillement adossé. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers lui, plein d'entrain.

" - Te voilà ! Tu es prêt, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ?  
\- Ouaip !  
\- Eh bien, allons-y !  
\- Mais Antoine... Où allons-nous ?  
\- À Fictal. De là nous remonterons le fleuve violet avant de rejoindre le fort Lect à cheval.  
\- Le fort... Lect ?  
\- Oui. C'est un fort de gardes. Tu t'y entraineras. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer terrasser un dragon sans entraînement. "

Antoine lui sourit tendrement. Il avait raison : envoyer Mathieu au combat sans entraînement ( même si il était l'élu ) serait du suicide, purement et simplement. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas atteint la quinzaine.

Les deux hommes quittèrent définitivement le village, démarrant un incroyable périple. Mais ceci n'était qu'à peine le début de l'incroyable aventure que Mathieu s'apprêtait à vivre.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait l'attendre, mais une chose lui était certaine : cette aventure allait le marquer à vie. 

_*Créature provenant de la saga Fable. Semblable à un Loup-Garou. Oui il y aura beaucoup d'allusions aux jeux Fable. Par ailleurs, y'a pas que celle là._  
 _**deux mètres_  
 _(3) Les sages/mages sont identifiables par leur pierre de mana, définissant leur catégorie. La pierre change de couleur et de forme selon l'âge et la personne._

 _C'ETAIT LONG A FAIRE._

 _Je l'ai fini ce matin au réveil (il était temps, il traînait depuis 2 mois sur mon Wattpad XD )_

 _'fin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !_


End file.
